wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Tundra
Tundra is an adult female IceWing. She is the sister-in-law to Queen Glacier, due to her marriage to Prince Narwhal. She first appears in Winter Turning, introduced as the mother of Winter, Icicle, and Hailstorm, making Queen Snowfall and several other princesses her known nieces. Appearance Tundra is described to have cold, shimmering, stormy-grey eyes and pale, glittering, icy-blue scales. She also wears a necklace of SkyWing teeth that rattles when she moves. Winter remembered that the sound made him want to hide in a snowdrift when he was a dragonet. Hailstorm also mentioned that she probably wore it to look more dangerous. Personality Tundra appears to be solemn, competitive, and very ambitious. Winter mentions that if sisters-in-law could take the throne, she surely would have "thrown down the challenge herself" (this is before Queen Glacier died of the IceWing Plague) She appears to be disappointed/close to resentment in her youngest son, Winter, and is willing to force him to take the Diamond Trial (an ancient, mysterious, and deadly ritual created by Queen Diamond) simply to have her older son get back into the First Circle, because she favors Hailstorm more. This might also be because her son's low rank is pulling down her own rank. She seems to care for Winter more than his father Narwhal by thanking him for Hailstorm's return, but still brushes it off, as if she doesn't want Winter to feel good about himself. She also grieved for Hailstorm when she believed he was "dead", and is grieving for the death of her husband in Darkness of Dragons. Biography Winter Turning In the first chapter of the book, Tundra, Narwhal, Winter, Icicle, and Hailstorm, three attendants, and one of Winter's uncles are all a part of a hunting party. Tundra hisses for the attention of the others, announcing that the hunt is for Queen Glacier herself, and how whoever brought down the first polar bear was to sit beside the queen, while she ate their kill. She shoots an arch look at her daughter, Icicle. Winter later notes how she observes that he should try harder while hunting during the tense meals shared with his family. She would compare him to Hailstorm and Icicle while sliding dripping meat down the table. While Winter is out hunting, he pauses, noticing that his prey, a female polar bear, has two cubs. He also watches a scavenger. Tundra flies towards him, Icicle and Narwhal following, shrieking at him to kill the bear. Winter attempts to do so, but fails, since he hesitated too long and his parents' roaring scared the prey away. Winter remembers how she would make him do the IceWing guard stance perfectly, every day before he would eat, which according to him, wasn't very fun. Later on in the book, when Winter wakes up, she is waiting next to him, and thanks him for bringing Hailstorm back, before cutting him down again by saying it was the least he could do. She then compliments him by telling him it was good he didn't apologize. She is later seen as the dragon who scratches the names and moves them around the Circle Rankings used to show the dragonet's current rank. Talons of Power She was mentioned in Talons of Power when Hailstorm asked about his parents' condition. Tundra was one of the five confirmed IceWings who had caught the plague, another one being Narwhal. Darkness of Dragons In the epilogue, Winter said that Tundra never wanted to see him again after the death of her husband, Narwhal, which implies that she was truly saddened by his demise. Family Tree Quotes "Hailstorm killed a polar bear on his first hunt. Icicle has killed three so far. You obviously need to try harder." - ''During one of their tense family dinners. ''"What is wrong with you? Are you hunting or sightseeing? Are you an IceWing or a RainWing? ''Kill that bear!" '' "Good. No apologies. But now it is time to rise. There will be a ceremony in the courtyard in seven minutes that you must attend." "Thank you for bringing Hailstorm home. It was the least you could do." ''"Restore our family's rank." ''- Her last words to Winter before he entered the Diamond Caves. Trivia * A tundra is a vast, flat, treeless arctic region, usually occurring in Europe, Asia, and North America, in which the subsoil is permanently frozen, also known as permafrost, making it practically impossible for trees to grow. * She wears a necklace with SkyWing teeth to seem more intimidating. * She was one of the first five confirmed IceWings who were infected by the plague. * Most of Tundra's family has caught the plague: her sister-in-law Queen Glacier, her husband Narwhal, and her son Hailstorm. * It is likely that Narwhal was assigned to marry Tundra like Arctic and Snowflake. Tundra is shown to not want to see Winter again, due to the death of Narwhal, so it is possible that she had few actual romantic feelings for Narwhal, even if the marriage was assigned. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold TundraTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Tundra.png|Tundra fanart by Ningaella IceWing mask.JPG IceWing - Tundra.png|Tundra by HappyFalconQueen Tundra-0.jpg|An actual Tundra 7687860.png|Tundra by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Tundra-706899902 TundraSunbySoulseeker.png|Tundra sun by Soulseeker References de:Tundra fr:Toundra ru:Тундра Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:WT Characters Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Mentioned in ToP Category:Mentioned in DoD Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Soldiers